Sapphire and Ruby
by roci-chan heartfilia
Summary: ¿Quién diría que esto ocurriría por ese incendio? ¿Qué por una broma nuestros caminos se juntarían? ¿Qué serian lo más importante para mí? Jamás entenderé por que el destino quiso que ocurriera ese trágico accidente y que ustedes me acogieran, siendo una niña desconocida. Pero les estaré eternamente agradecida, por su calor, por su ayuda y por su amor. Historia original y propia.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

* * *

El atardecer casi acababa, la gente comenzaba a regresar a sus respectivos hogares; preparándose para el anochecer. Poco a poco muchos vehículos dejaban de transitar las atareadas calles de Tokio, Japón.

El silencio inundo lentamente toda la ciudad demostrando como todos sus ciudadanos ya se encontraban meciéndose en los cálidos brazos de Morfeo.

Solo un estruendoso sonido invadía las calles, la sirena de un camión de bomberos que recorría velozmente la ciudad tratando de llegar a su destino, una pequeña y acogedora casa en llamas.

Los bomberos habían recibido una llamada alarmante de un vecino, informando el estado de dicho hogar. Muchas de las personas que habitaban el vecindario se encontraban observando preocupadamente en la calle o en la protección de sus casas y otros intentaban vanamente apaciguar las llamas alegando que la familia que habitaba la casa se encontraba dentro.

En ese mismo instante un hombre adulto pasaba por el vecindario rumbo a su casa luego de haber trabajado arduamente durante el día. Se sorprendió al ver semejante fuego y escuchó los murmullos de las personas. _"Debemos hacer algo", "Ellos se encuentran dentro", "Los bomberos deben apresurarse", "No podemos ayudarlos"…_

El maletín que tenía en su mano derecha cayó a la acera provocando un sonido sordo. No podía quedarse sin hacer nada, sería una situación contradictoria hacia su profesión. Corrió lo más rápido que sus largas piernas le permitieron cubriéndose con su abrigo para adentrarse en el jardín de la casa.

Gracias al abrigo pudo abrirse paso sin quemarse, claro debió dejar el abrigo en el suelo ya que se estaba consumiéndose por las llamas. Buscó desesperadamente una posible entrada para verificar los murmullos, mas solo encontró la puerta de vidrio que daba acceso al jardín trasero.

La casa se consumía por el fuego y con el humo se le hacía difícil entrar. No se iba a dar por vencido aunque las posibilidades rápidamente se acababan. La impotencia se instaló en su corazón, dicho sentimiento se esfumó cuando divisó un pequeño cuerpo tapado por los escombros que identifico como trozos de techo que se había derrumbado.

A paso veloz se acercó a la persona, era una niña que se encontraba inconsciente. Estaba herida y cubierta por hollín y cenizas.

Quitó todos los escombros y la tomó con cuidado de no lastimarla más de lo que ya estaba. Se alejó rápidamente del fuego y observó entre sus brazos a la joven. Un poco de sangre caía desde su cabeza y cruzaba el rostro hasta llegar a la barbilla y descender hasta perderse en su cuello y sus ropas.

Los bomberos ya habían llegado, lograron calmar levemente a los vecinos e intentaba apagar las llamas. Ninguno se dio cuenta cuando aquel héroe regresó a la acera, tomó su maletín y camino a paso veloz con un destino fijo; con la chica en brazos.

**-Tranquila, yo te curaré y te cuidaré-** susurro tanto para sí como para la niña en un leve intento de darle ánimos.

Los llantos de frustración e impotencia de los más allegados a la familia resonaban en todo el vecindario. Ya era tarde, la luna se alzaba en lo alto del cielo, mostrando su redonda y gran forma.

_**-Ya es tarde, ya debe estar dormido-**_pensó aquel hombre de blanca piel, de cabello negro como el manto nocturno y de ojos color carmesí como la sangre, mirando su reloj.

A la mañana siguiente las noticias deprimían a más de un individuo. _"La residencia de la familia Yuna fue completamente consumida por el fuego, nadie sabe con certeza el origen de las llamas. Lamentablemente, toda la familia se encontraba en casa en ese momento. Kyoko Yuna, Yuusuke Yuna, y Harumi Yuna, los tres murieron en el incendio."_

Cada habitante; importante o no, de Tokio se creyó lo que las noticias matutina anunciaba. Solo un hombre, el héroe conocía la verdad. Él único que había logrado salvar a la primogénita de los Yuna.

Se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes de su hogar donde descansaba la niña, quien tenía vendada la cabeza y otras heridas. El héroe ejercía la profesión de Médico, por ello sin dudarlo la llevó a su hogar y curó sus heridas para así recostarla y dejarla descansar. El hospital acababa de cerrar la noche anterior para que los doctores tomaran un pequeño descanso ya que al día siguiente seria domingo.

**-Nosotros te cuidaremos, Harumi Yuna -** dijo mientras acariciaba los cabellos castaños de la joven.

Si, a partir de ese día, él y su hijo se encargarían de cuidarla y protegerla, ya que Harumi no tenía a nadie más que la cuidase, ya no más. Aquel simple doctor conocía a la familia, los había ayudado un par de veces. Y ahora ellos se encargarían de cuidarla como un miembro más de su pequeña familia. De su pequeña y especial familia.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Lentamente abrió los ojos, parpadeó unas cuantas veces para acostumbrarse a los rayos del sol que se introducían por la ventana e iluminaban su rostro. Sentía un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Se removió inquieta en la cama. Esperen ¿Dónde rayos se encontraba? Estudió cada detalle de la ordenada habitación en la que se encontraba descansando minutos atrás. El dolor de cabeza no cesaba, tocó su frente y notó unas vendas sobre ella.

Tenía hematomas en varias partes del cuerpo; brazos, piernas, abdomen y rostro. Sus ropas estaban sucias, cubiertas por un polvo negro que no pudo descifrar que era.

De pronto se escucharon dos leves golpes en la puerta, pidiendo permiso para entrar en el cuarto. Seguidamente entró un hombre de al parecer 30 años de edad, con el cabello negro como la oscuridad y de ojos color sangre, con una sonrisa amable pero la seriedad se mostraba en su rostro.

**-Veo que ya despertaste. Que bien-** dijo el hombre mientras corría las cortinas y abría la ventana para que el astro rey con sus rayos solares y la brisa fresca de la mañana inunden la habitación.

La desconocida reflejaba confusión y temor en su juvenil rostro. Sus ojos color zafiro siguieron detenidamente los movimientos del "desconocido" a su parecer, su cabello castaño, el cual llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda y poseía un brillo hermoso, danzaba como las frescas hojas de un árbol debido al viento.

**-¿Q-quien es u-usted?-** preguntó tímidamente la joven que se encontraba sentada en la cama. Temblaba levemente. **–Y… ¿Quién soy yo?- **quedó atónita respecto a su pregunta.

Aquel hombre se quedó quieto, a un lado de la cama observándola detenidamente. No pensó que eso podía ocurrir, aunque lo suponía.

**-Primero, mi nombre es Akio Yasei, soy doctor-** dijo automáticamente, tranquilizando un poco a la aludida. –**Segundo, tu nombre es Harumi Yuna, te atendí un par de veces en el hospital-. **

**-Harumi Yuna…-** repitió pensativa su nombre en un vano intento de recordar. **-¿Qué edad tengo?-** preguntó un poco más confiada.

**-Si no mal recuerdo, eres dos años menor que mi hijo, así que tienes 12 años, supongo-** aseguró. –**Cuando regrese al hospital echaré un vistazo a tu historial clínico-.**

**-De acuerdo…-** asintió cabizbaja. Eso de no recordar quien eres o de dónde vienes es tedioso y molesto, te sumerge en un pozo solitario.

**-No te deprimas. Ten, ponte estas ropas, son de mi hijo; de seguro te quedan bien-** aseguró Akio tendiéndole la ropa tratando de cambiar el tema y evitar que se deprimiera más de lo necesario. –**Cuando estés lista baja a la sala y hablaremos más sobre ti-.**

**-S-sí, muchas gracias**…- dijo en un susurro. Se sentía incomoda e inquieta. Quería recordar, más cada vez que lo intentaba le daba un mayor dolor de cabeza. Se resignó a recordar y trató de cambiarse de ropa sin requerir demasiado esfuerzo.

Lenta y delicadamente se desvistió y se colocó la playera roja y los shorts negros que le llegaban casi a la rodilla. Hizo un gran esfuerzo al cepillar su cabello, se vio en el espejo que había en la habitación y salió satisfecha rumbo a la sala.

* * *

**Harumi P.O.V.**

Sentía un nudo enorme en la garganta. Todo esto era desconocido para mí. Demonios, es tan frustrante no recordar ni quienes son mis padres. Una duda atacó mi cabeza en ese momento, ¿Dónde se encontraban mis padres? De nuevo el dolor de cabeza volvió, debo dejar de intentar recordar por un tiempo.

En el trayecto pude admirar la casa, era muy grande para solo dos personas pero muy hermosa. Camine escaleras abajo sin ninguna prisa y tranquilamente. Las paredes delicadamente pintadas con un color marfil y el piso de madera bien cuidado daba un aspecto de elegancia al lugar.

Cuando acabé de bajar las escaleras vi al hombre que se hacía llamar Akio, leyendo tranquilamente el periódico mientras bebía de su tasa de café, ocupando una de las cuatro sillas que hacían juego con la mesa.

Aquel hombre que me tendió su mano y me ofreció su ayuda levantó la mirada hacia mí. **–Ven, siéntate. Te preparé este desayuno ya que aún es temprano y debes tener hambre-. **

Abrí la boca para rechazar educada y amablemente la oferta, pero mi estómago se adelantó diciendo lo contrario. Qué más da, dije. Resignada tomé asiento en el mismo sitio en el que se encontraba el desayuno.

Un plato con un delicioso omelette acompañado de unos sabrosos vegetales y un vaso de juego. Agradecí por la comida y me dispuse a desayunar bajo la atenta mirada de mi acompañante.

**-Esta delicioso…-** susurre luego de haber probado aquel manjar.

**-Me alegro-** dijo con una amable sonrisa. De a poco sentía libre mi garganta, sin ese molesto nudo.

Comí sin ninguna prisa. Con cada bocado que hacia sentía una exquisita explosión de sabor en mi boca. Al finalizar ese manjar, levante la bajilla y la dejé en la cocina, la cual me costó un poco de trabajo encontrar.

**-¿Lista para hablar?-** me sentía ansiosa y nerviosa, sin mencionar el mal presentimiento que sentía.

**-Si…-** tomé asiento a su lado en el sofá. **-¿Qué me sucedió?-** rayos, al parecer soy un poco curiosa, no pude aguantar a preguntar.

**-Veamos…-** adoptó una pose pensativa, debe de estar buscando las mejores palabras y la mejor forma de responder a mi pregunta. Abrió la boca para responder pero las noticias matutinas nos interrumpieron.

_**-"El lamentable incidente de anoche entristeció a muchas personas. Aún se desconoce cuál fue la causa de que la residencia Yuna se viera envuelta en llamas. Por desgracia toda la familia se encontraba en casa en ese trágico momento, y cada uno de ellos fue consumido por el fuego al igual que la casa. Lamentamos mucho la pérdida de Kyoko Yuna, Yuusuke Yuna y de su hija de 12 años Harumi Yuna."-**_

¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios acaba de escuchar? ¿Acaso dijo Harumi…? Ese nombre… así dijo el hombre a mi lado que me llamaba… sentí un nudo mucho mayor al anterior en mi garganta y en mi estómago… Así que eso sucedió…

Mis ojos comenzaron a quemarme. Sentía unas terribles ganas de llorar, pero por alguna extraña razón, las lágrimas no caían, no rodaban por mis mejillas pálidas debido a la impresión. Me dolía, dolía el no poder desahogarme. Quería llorar pero las salinas gotas no caían, como el recuerdo de una lluvia que no pudo descargar sus gotas…

Supongo que no podía llorar por más que quisiera, ya que no recordaba a esas personas que supongo eras mis padres.

Nos sumimos en un gran e incómodo silencio. **-…así que eso fue lo que pasó…-** dije rompiendo rápidamente con ese silencio sepulcral.

Pude notar en su mirada pena. No pude evitar reaccionar ante lo que me dijo luego. **–…Si deseas puedes quedarte aquí, con nosotros…-**

Levante rápidamente la cabeza ante la propuesta. ¿Era en serio? Él, ¿trataba de ayudarme? ¿A mí? ¿Una, huérfana?

**-Claro, solo si aceptas. Creo que no tienes nadie más que te ayude en estos momentos-** al parecer no tengo más familiares que pudieran hacerse cargo de mí.

Ah… ahora si salían las lágrimas, corrían libremente por mis mejillas y se perdían en el vacío que venía luego de mi barbilla. Pero estas eran diferentes a las que se reprimieron anteriormente. Estas eran de agradecimiento. Las palabras no salían de mis labios, solo pude asentir. Aceptando la propuesta que tal vez cambiaria mi vida.

Akio-san me mostró aquella sonrisa dulce, al parecer característica en él. –**Genial. Entonces, bienvenida a la familia Harumi-** dijo extendiendo su mano hacia mí.

Dude un poco, ¿debía tomar su mano? Al diablo, este buen hombre me ofrece vivir en su hogar ¿Por qué debería dudar? Mi mano temblaba debido a las emociones recientemente adquiridas al tomar la suya.

**-No te preocupes, conservarás tu apellido-** eso me calmó un poco, muy en el fondo tenía esa pregunta, pero no sabía si hacerla.

Ansiosa, así me sentía, ansiosa y triste a la vez. Perder a mi única familia me hundía en un mar de depresión y soledad, pero lo que me empujaba a subir a la superficie y tomar una gran y ansiada bocanada de aire; eran ellos, esta familia que me recibió con sus brazos abiertos y dispuestos a protegerme.

**-Ya regreso-** comentó el hombre de cabello negro mientras subir escaleras arriba. Supongo que fue a su habitación, o ¿al baño?

Me quedé sola, sentada en el cómodo sofá frente a la televisión; observando en silencio las noticias matutinas, al parecer el incendio no fue el único accidente en la ciudad…

* * *

De nuevo mis ojos ardían, rogando para dejar libres aquellas lágrimas que quemaban mi corazón poco a poco. Mis manos temblaban sobre mi regazo… Sentí unos leves pasos bajar las escaleras, supuse que sería Akio-san que regresaba. No me molesté en levantar la cabeza.

**-Buenos días…-** dijo un niño mientras bostezaba y se frotaba los ojos aun adormilado.

Eran un chico de cabello albino, un poco rebelde y despeinado. Pude observar sus ojos entreabiertos, eran de color carmín como la sangre. Era un poco más alto que yo, era dos años mayor que yo también.

Se paró de golpe al pie de la escalera. **-¿Quién demonios eres?-** dijo con una mirada completamente distinta a la anterior, una mirada afilada. Me dio escalofríos.

Me estudiaba detenidamente. Comencé a temblar inconscientementey meparé del sofá **–B-Bu-buenos d-días…-** respondí como se debía… aunque no sabía quién era, supuse que era el supuesto hijo de Akio-san

Se acercó a paso apresurado hacia mí, tomó una de mis muñecas con brusquedad y golpeó fuertemente su frente contra la mía. Genial, ahora tendría roja la frente… Demonios, parece que no se defenderme.

**-Dije… ¿Quién demonios eres? ¡Responde!-** dijo sin soltarme aun. Ahora si temblaba mucho, se denotaba en mi mano derecha que acariciaba mi frente.

-**Tranquilo Silver-** dijo Akio-san calmando a su hijo. Bajaba tranquila y perezosamente por las escaleras. A regañadientes soltó mi muñeca izquierda y se alejó cuatro pasos de mí. **–Ella es Harumi, vivirá con nosotros a partir de hoy-** dijo con tranquilidad.

El chico que se llamaba Silver observó anonadado a su padre, como si no creyese lo que le había dicho. Giró bruscamente su cabeza en mi dirección mientras yo temblaba. Pero sus ojos rojos no se enfocaron en mí, sino en la televisión, en la cual se repetía la noticia del incendio y de mi familia. Poco a poco su mirada se suavizó, dejó se observar la tv y me miró fijamente.

Eso me puso nerviosa nuevamente. De un momento a otro elevó su mano hacia mí**. –Mi nombre es Silver, mucho gusto.- **se rascó nervosamente su nuca.

No, no iba a dudar esta vez en tomar su mano como lo había hecho anteriormente. Reuní valor y respondí a su gesto. **–Mucho gusto, Silver-san. Soy… eh… H-Harumi**…- dije sonrojándome al dudar de mi nombre, era vergonzoso.

Nuestras manos se unieron en un saludo formal. Su mano era cálida, al igual que la de su padre. Sin notarlo, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios.

Quien diría que esto sucedería. Aunque la intriga me carcome, deseo saber cómo se inició el incendio, o saber sobre mí y mi pasado… pero creo que con la ayuda de estos dos individuos podré hacerlo…


End file.
